


the D word

by zayndotcom



Category: GOT7
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, im so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: or 5 times jaebum's friend group found out about his daddy kink plus 1 time he exposed all of theirs.





	1. jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjgyeomie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjgyeomie/gifts).



> this one is for the Love of my Life, my jjsoulmate, my Enabler. yasmin i love u, thank u for fleshing out this meme fic with me, i would have made u co-author if i knew u wouldnt block me if i did.
> 
> yall,,,,, if you thought my other fics were Stupid and Cracky... you're not ready for this one.
> 
> alternative titles for this fic were:  
> jaebum isn't my hyung anymore. he is my daddy.  
> fructose father  
> do i Look like your daddy?

“why don’t you just admit to being the sugar daddy we all know you are, hyung?” jinyoung says, just to see jaebum splutter. which is exactly what he does. 

 

“i am  _ not _ \- jinyoung, i swear to-” he glares. “fuck you.” 

 

“i’m not judging,” jinyoung shrugs, picking his cup of tea up from the table and taking a sip, “it’s just kinda obvious, and you can either admit it now, or have  _ jackson  _ try to get it out of you?” 

 

jaebum winces at the thought. “bambam means more to me than that. he’s not some glorified prostitute.” 

 

jinyoung raises his eyebrows, “close minded much?” 

 

he hides his grin with his mug when jaebum snarls at him. 

 

“you know what i mean,” he grumbles, checking his watch. they have to leave for a meeting soon, but jinyoung knows jaebum is just stalling to see if bambam will wake up before he goes. 

 

“by the way, why are you even here?” jaebum asks, shoving a full slice of toast in his mouth. 

 

“why can’t your best friend of ten years come and have breakfast with you before we go to work,” jinyoung says. 

 

“jackson’s annoying you?” 

 

jinyoung sighs as jaebum laughs. 

 

“ _ daddy~ _ ” a voice calls from the hallway, causing both jinyoung and jaebum to freeze, “are you still here?” 

 

jinyoung stares in shock as a body slides into view in the doorway, only clad in an oversized shirt, bare legs on display for the world.  _ bambam _ . 

 

jinyoung’s met jaebum’s sugar baby a handful of times since they officially became a  _ thing _ , though jaebum did keep him secret for months, which jinyoung is still angry about by the way; but the situation has never been quite like… this. and jinyoung suddenly, without any consent or warning, knows way more about their  _ personal life  _ than he ever wanted or needed to know. 

 

jinyoung turns to look open mouthed at jaebum, whose face is white as he stares at bambam. the younger man is completely oblivious to what’s happening in front of him, both hands covering his eyes as he rubs his face sleepily, yawning. 

 

“... hyung?” bambam’s whining now. jinyoung thanks every god there is that bambam went with ‘hyung’ instead of dropping the…  _ D word  _ again. 

 

jinyoung continues to stare at jaebum, gaze flickering every so often to bambam who's still standing in the doorway, and cannot find a single word to say in this situation. jaebum is staring at his coffee like it will perhaps give him all the answers to the universe. this was definitely not how he saw his morning going. 

 

bambam finally drops his hands from his eyes, blinking slowly, “jaeb-” it cuts off with a squeak and both jinyoung’s and jaebum’s stares snap to bambam, but the man is already gone. jinyoung can faintly hear the sounds of his bare feet hitting against the wooden floor as he presumably runs to jaebum’s room. there’s a slam of the door and what sounds like muffled screaming. 

 

“jaebum…” jinyoung forces out, hoping to get some sort of response from the older man, who looks like he’s having some sort of crisis. 

 

jaebum pushes out of the chair, “ _ you heard nothing! _ ” he shouts, finger pointing in jinyoung’s face before he turns on his heels and sprints out of the door, leaving jinyoung sitting in the kitchen alone. 

 

jinyoung’s slowly brings his hand to his mouth to try and muffle the almost manic laughter that is threatening to escape him. 

 

he cannot  _ wait  _ to tell jackson about this.


	2. mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, without yasmin this wouldn't exist. blame her.

mark’s phone buzzes in his hand, and he pauses the video he’s watching to glance at it. 

 

**daddy (14:25):** _ jinyoung i honestly hope everything you love is taken away from you _

 

mark’s eyebrows raise at the text, though he barely glances at the nickname, and wonders what jinyoung could have done to provoke such a reaction out of jaebum. he clicks into the app for the first time in weeks, and scrolls up to read the message sent just before that, though it was delivered hours before mark had even woken up.

 

**park gae (07:55):** _ jaebum has a daddy kink _

 

mark rolls his eyes, snorting to himself as he locks his phone again. jinyoung has sent the same message into the group chat, at the exact same time, everyday for the past three weeks. ever since the incident at jaebum’s house where the…  _ intimate  _ details of bambam and jaebum’s sugar daddy dynamics were exposed (well, not the sugar part- mark doubts bambam’s internship could pay for the amount of gucci and ysl he wears. but the…  _ daddy  _ part is definitely newly found out) jinyoung has been non stop at jaebum’s throat about it. 

 

mark could go the rest of his life without ever hearing the word  _ daddy _ again, and it would still be too soon. in his honest opinion, mark couldn’t care less about bambam’s and jaebum’s bedroom habits, he sees no harm in the kink and as long as it stay far away from his life, he doesn’t have any problems with it. 

 

he’s not sure why jinyoung seems to have taken such a fascination with it though, but mark has long since stopped trying to analyse how jinyoung works because the weirdest things make him go  _ crazy _ . for example, that time bambam got his nipples pierced and jinyoung, for some reason, could  _ not stop _ tugging at the fresh piercings, and it made everyone slightly uncomfortable because the whole thing felt mildly sexual, even though the two men were very happy in their relationships and it  _ probably _ didn’t count as cheating. when mark asked jaebum why he didn’t seem to care, the younger man just shrugged and said ‘ _ it’s a jinyoungie thing. _ ’ and when mark asked  _ jinyoung  _ about it and he said he liked to see ‘ _ bambam squirm. _ ’ which- okay. 

 

mark has put it down to some weird power dynamic thing that jinyoung has because eventually bambam got used to it and stopped reacting, and jinyoung moved on. mark feels vaguely sorry for jackson, considering he’s  _ in  _ a relationship with the man, but there’s no lying that jinyoung must make things… interesting. 

 

so the  _ daddy  _ thing must also be a weird power dynamic thing- jinyoung holding this over jaebum just to see the man get flustered every time he mentions it- which in the end, is just a ‘ _ jinyoungie thing. _ ’ 

 

mark wonders if jinyoung is secretly getting off on all this stuff. he doesn’t doubt that thought for a second. 

  
  
  
  


ten hours and too many  _ let’s play _ s later, mark lets out a sigh, pushing his head further into the couch cushions in the hope that it will somehow make them more comfortable. he  _ could  _ just get up and move to his bed, where his legs wouldn’t be cramped up against the opposite armrest, but that would also require him to  _ move _ , so he commits to the mildly uncomfortable position he’s got going on on his too-small couch and prepares to be camped out here for the rest of the night. 

 

at least he has the throw blanket youngjae gifted him when he first moved into this apartment, the younger man knowing just how often mark found himself using the couch as a second bed from the years they lived together. 

 

he presses play on the next gameplay queued up on his youtube playlists and half watches it, zoning out to the sounds of gunshots and obnoxious shouting coming from the speaker. he’s broken out of his trance when his phone vibrates from where he left it on the coffee table and he debates for a moment, trying to decide whether or not it’s worth it to reach over and check it, considering that would mean he’d have to remove his hand from the warmth of the blanket and expose it to the harsh elements of his unheated apartment. 

 

it buzzes several times in a row, the texts coming in quick, one after another. mark sighs. if it’s jinyoung and he doesn’t at least open the text then the younger man is going to call him, and if he doesn’t answer the call then jinyoung is gonna drive over to his apartment to kick his ass. 

 

pouting, he reaches out and snatches the phone from the table, opening up the lockscreen. his eyebrows raise when he sees who the texts are from. bambam has sent him five texts in the span of three minutes, which usually doesn’t make mark blink an eye but the younger boy had been pouting throughout all of lunch- jaebum had been called out of the city for an unexpected meeting on “ _ date night.” _ he had also been complaining about having a sore throat all day, so mark, like the caring hyung he is, opens up the text thread to make sure everything is okay. 

 

he instantly regrets that decision.  

 

**bam (00:12):** _ ive been thinkin about u all day _

**bam (00:13):** _ thinkin about havin ur cock down my throat again  _

**bam (00:13):** _ abt how much i want to choke on ur dick _

**bam (00:13):** _ i could barely talk 2day  _

**bam (00:14):** _ and every1 knew exactly y _

 

mark’s cheeks are bright red and his mouth is open so wide he thinks he might have dislocated his jaw. he rereads the messages and  _ yep _ , they’re real. he swallows, placing his phone on his lap, looking up to his ceiling as if god himself might descend down to give mark some sort of solution to this situation. 

 

mark is almost insulted that bambam had the cheek to go around pretending to be ‘sick’ and then eating up all the attention and sympathy he got, when really he had just sucked dick too hard. but he can’t even bring himself to do that because the feeling of  _ what the fuck _ is too strong for him to comprehend any other emotions or thoughts. 

 

the texts are clearly meant for jaebum, there is no doubt about that, but he’s just wondering how bambam hasn’t even noticed that he’s been sexting the wrong person yet. mark doesn’t know what to do in this situation, does he text bambam and tell him? does he wait and let bambam find out for himself? does he screenshot the messages and send them to jinyoung? 

 

the decision is taken out of his hands when his phone buzzes with a new text. 

 

**bam (00:15):** _ thought u might like this pic i took after last night, might give you something to think about while im not there  _

 

another text comes immediately after the first one. 

 

**bam (00:15):** _...daddy _

 

the picture sends and loads before mark can throw his phone across the room and hopefully out of the window. and once he lays his eyes on it he can’t look away, sort of like watching a car crash- the image is shocking and traumatic and you know you shouldn’t be looking at it, but you also can’t tear your eyes away because it’s so entrancing to look at. 

 

the picture isn’t that explicit, until you _really_ look at it. it’s a shot taken from bambam’s lips down, shoulders and torso also caught in the frame. his mouth is slightly parted and his lips are _huge_. bambam’s lips are naturally pretty full, but here they’re bruised and swollen and mark doesn’t really need to think hard about _why_ that is. they’re wet, glistening with a substance that- christ, mark _really_ does not want to know what it is but his mind can’t help but fill in the blanks. 

 

mark doesn’t know how he’s going to go on living his life like he  _ hasn’t  _ seen a picture of jaebum’s come staining bambam’s lips. how is he supposed to live normally after this? 

 

mark opens his eyes, having not even realised he had closed them in the first place, and glances at the picture again, feeling vaguely dirty. he should really stop looking at the picture now, it’s heading into  _ things you shouldn’t be thinking about your friend who also happens to be the boyfriend of your other friend  _ territory which is dangerous. but he can’t tear his eyes away from the sight of bambam’s abused mouth, and his fist clenches in the blankets when his stare shifts down and sees what looks to be  _ drying come  _ on bambam’s chest. 

 

_ fuck _ . 

 

he panics because  _ holy fuck _ is he getting  _ hard? _ he’s gonna have to move back to fucking l.a at this stage, how is he going to face  _ anyone  _ after this? in a fit of blind panic he does the only thing he can think of. he forwards the messages to jaebum. 

 

he doesn’t wait to see if jaebum opens them, and bambam is suspiciously quiet on his end but mark doesn’t have the strength to text him. instead he opens up his text thread with jackson. 

 

 **me (00:31):** _is it weird if you HYPOTHETICALLY get off to your friends boyfriend kinda nudes???_

 

jackson’s response is immediate. 

 

**jackson (00:31):** _ is jinyoung sending u my nudes? they better be the Good ones  _

 

mark sighs, he doesn’t know why he thought jackson would be helpful in this situation. he leaves him on read, exiting out of the conversation. before he even start to worry about what to do now he phone is vibrating again, jaebum’s id appearing at the top of his screen. 

 

_ oh god. _

 

before he can second guess he clicks onto the notification, bracing himself for the onslaught. 

 

**jb (00:35):** _ you better not fucking tell jinyoung about this  _

 

jinyoung! 

 

mark sighs again, this time with relief - he’ll just put the situation in jinyoung’s hands and let him do whatever he wants with this information, and then mark won’t have to think about it anymore. perfect! 

 

he opens up the forgotten chat with bambam, and quickly types a message. 

 

**me (00:36):** _ yo idk if jb told u yet but it’s mark, youve been sexting the wrong person this whole time.  _

 

mark doesn’t have to wait long from bambam’s reply. 

 

**bam (00:37):** _ LMAOOOOOOOO rip  _

 

mark rolls his eyes, how can one person be so completely shameless. 

 

**me (00:37):** _ u mind if i send screenshots to jinyoung?   _

 

**bam (00:39):** _ nah idc just dont send the pic jb will probs get weird if everyone sees it  _

**bam (00:40):** _ wait no do send the pic, i might get punished if he finds out everyone has it ;)))  _

**bam (00:41):** _ anyway im goona go back to actually sextin jb now, dont have too much fun with that picture ;* _

 

mark doesn’t know what to do with any of that information, so instead he decides to ignore it and take screenshots of the messages to send to jinyoung. once they’re all sent jinyoung’s response is immediate. 

 

**jinyoungie (00:45):** _ thanks hyung! <33  _

 

the response makes mark feels slightly frightened at what jinyoung is planning to do with this new found information and he hopes jaebum doesn’t kill him when he gets home. or he hopes, at the very least, that jinyoung will protect him from most of the wrath that is  _ im jaebum _ . 

 

excitement seemingly over, mark unpauses the video he had been watching, his dick only half hard now, and lets himself start to drift asleep. his phone buzzes on his chest just as he’s about to fall asleep and he checks the notification with blurry eyes. 

 

**jb (1:28):** _ fuck you and fck everyone u love  _

 

mark snorts, locking his phone and leaving the message unread. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me @jaebald and @jaebumisbald


	3. yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no better way to celebrate christmas than with daddy kink!!! 
> 
> just for reference, yasmin offered me some very nice and helpful constructive criticism for this chapter after i asked her, and you know what i said:
> 
> "if i spent an hour of my life writing useless banter then By God yall hoes r gonna have to read it" 
> 
> oh and also- 
> 
> "and when someone goes "why the fuck is ur intro 1k words long" ill go "fuck u i think the bants r entertaining but ik ur here for the daddy kink but Super fuck u heres 1k of boring banter to everyone but me before u get to the daddy kink Hoes"" 
> 
> so im sorry about that. hopefully next chapter there will be less banter that is entertaining me and no one else and more daddy kink.

yugyeom’s whole body  _ aches _ , even moving his toes makes him whine. he has no idea why he thought it would be a good idea to practice from 6am to 6pm, and his old, broken, body is clearly punishing him for this decision. when he voices this out loud he gets a slap to the forehead, though extremely light because jackson has been listening to yugyeom whine about his throbbing head for the past hour. 

 

yugyeom moans in pain anyway, struck with the urge to bite jackson’s thigh in retaliation-it would be so easy, yugyeom’s head has been in jackson’s lap for the better half of an hour. but he also doesn’t want to deal with the consequences of that action; namely, jackson pushing his head off and ceasing the soothing fingertips massaging his temples. 

 

“be careful who you call old, maknae,” jackson scolds, though the gentle touch of jackson’s head massage starts again so the threat is pretty much destroyed. 

 

“i was calling  _ myself _ old,” yugyeom rolls his eyes, shifting on the couch and wincing at it pulls at his sore muscles. 

 

“exactly!” jackson exclaims, “if you’re old, what does that make me.” 

 

“nearly deceased?” yugyeom offers, smiling cheekily and jackson bares his teeth, but he doesn’t stop the rubbing motions against his hairline so yugyeom calls it a success. 

 

“gyeom?” jinyoung’s voice calls from the kitchen, where he went about half an hour ago to escape yugyeom’s whining, “are you staying for dinner? i need to know if i’m making adult food, or baby food?” 

 

yugyeom pouts, his delicate eating habits is a tired joke at this stage, yet everyone always gets a huge kick out of it every times it’s brought up. like right now, both jinyoung and jackson sound like they are about to die, laughing so loud that yugyeom’s ear muscles are hurting. 

 

“it’s untasteful to laugh at your own joke, hyung,” yugyeom says, pressing his face into jackson’s thighs to hide his red cheeks, his hair falling over his eyes and making him squint. he really needs a haircut. 

 

“ah, gyeom-ah~,” jackson coos, brushing yugyeom’s fringe from his eyes to reveal his deepened pout and blushing cheeks, “stop pouting, you look like a baby.” a finger prods his cheek, and he cracks a smile. 

 

“so are you staying or not?” jinyoung’s voice sounds closer now, yugyeom tips his head back to see jinyoung standing by the arm of the chair. 

 

“hmm,” he considers, biting his lip in thought. the idea of not having to move is really appealing right now, plus jinyoung isn’t  _ that bad  _ of a cook so anything he makes will probably be edible. but then yugyeom remembers that it’s bambam’s turn to cook tonight and the choice is made for him. 

 

“bammie’s cooking tonight,” yugyeom answers and jackson nods his head, the statement is enough to convey his reasoning. bambam is the best cook out of the seven of them, and no one turns down one of his meals. 

 

jinyoung’s eyes light up at the name,  _ oh no _ .

 

“bambam-ah...” he starts, he looks a bit like a cartoon villain and yugyeom is scared as to where this could be going, “how is he these days.” 

 

jackson scoffs, “you saw him yesterday, jinyoung-ah.” 

 

jinyoung ignores him, raising his eyebrows at yugyeom. 

 

“er- he’s fine?” he answers, feeling like that was somehow to wrong answer. 

 

jinyoung sits down on the edge of the chair, his movements graceful and elegant and yugyeom is mildly  _ terrified _ . he feels like he’s being watched by a predator, and he’s the prey; his exposed neck is starting to feel very vulnerable, yugyeom should have wore a turtleneck today. 

 

“did bambam ever tell you about his…. arrangement, with jaebum-hyung?” jinyoung purses his lips, eyes dark. 

 

_ ah _ , so jinyoung wants to know more about the  _ daddy _ thing, yugyeom thinks. he would honestly prefer to  _ not  _ talk about it. every since jinyoung started that group call after bambam’s dirty texts were leaked to him, yugyeom wishes he could turn back time and go back to a life where he knew nothing about any of this. 

 

the last thing he ever wanted to see was a picture of his best friend with come dripping from his mouth. 

 

( _ “yah, yugyeom! you weren’t complaining when it used to be  _ **_your_ ** _ come!”  _

_ “i swear to god, bambam, i thought we promised to never bring up what happened in uni!”  _

_ “what was that, yugyeom-ah?”  _

_ “nothing, jaebum-hyung…”  _ ) 

 

“no, hyung, he didn’t,” yugyeom answers, hoping and praying that it ends there. 

 

it doesn’t. 

 

“oh come on, i thought you two were ‘best friends’ -” he air quotes  _ best friends  _ and yugyeom feels vaguely offended at jinyoung’s apparent doubt of his and bambam’s friendship - “he must have said  _ something  _ about it when they first started going out.”  

 

“i really can’t remember, hyung,” this conversation is causing physical pain for yugyeom, “besides, the last thing i wanna be talking about with bam is how he calls one of our hyungs…  _ daddy _ ,” he whispers the last word, grimacing. 

 

“just  _ try  _ and remember-” 

 

jinyoung’s interrogation is cut off by jackson, “leave the kid alone, jinyoungie. he looks like he’s about to cry.” 

 

yugyeom shoots jackson a grateful look, sitting up for the first time in a hour, letting out a groan of pain when it aggravates his sore muscles. he thinks it’s about time he leaves and heads home, before jinyoung starts up again; jackson can only hold him off for so long. 

 

he stands up slowly, limping towards his shoes in the hallway, jinyoung’s stare following him the whole way out. 

 

“are you sure you don’t wanna stay, yugyeom-ah?” jinyoung asks and even if both his legs were broken and he had to walk home, that option sounds a lot more appealing than being interrogated about jaebum’s daddy kink for the rest of the night. 

 

“bambam’s probably nearly finished making dinner, i should get home soon before he starts to worry about where i am,” yugyeom says, his shoes and coat on now. what sounds like jinyoung’s whispers come from the other room. 

 

“see ya, gyeommie!” jackson calls, sounding amused, “text us when you get home, and rest up. you should feel fine by the morning.” 

 

“bye, hyungs!” he yells and the last thing he hears is jinyoung hissing, “ _ i nearly cracked him, seun-ah. why did you let him escape! _ ” 

  
  
  
  
  


yugyeom hobbles through the front door of his apartment, a frown on his face as he tries to gently slip off his shoes onto the mat. any sort of good relaxing at jinyoung’s and jackson’s house did for him is now long gone, the three staircases up to his floor destroying any sort of comfort he had left in his own body. 

 

there’s no aroma of cooking coming from the kitchen yugyeom notices and, selfishly, it makes him frown harder. he had been really looking forward to eating food when he got home, but from the sounds of it, bambam’s not even home yet. 

 

he shucks off his jacket and walks further into the apartment, eyebrows furrowing. there isn’t any  _ signs  _ that bambam is home, the tv isn’t on, there’s no song blasting from that speaker bambam carries around everywhere when he’s in the apartment, there’s no singing or humming coming from the kitchen. 

 

yugyeom unlocks his phone, seeing that it’s nearing eight, and he frowns harder, childish disappointment wearing off from the lack of food upon his return- concern setting it in now. bambam finishes work at six, and yugyeom doesn’t have any texts from bambam saying that he’s going to be home late. it’s a thursday so he’s not on a date night with jaebum, those are on wednesday, and he’s probably not at jaebum’s because bambam is always complaining that thursdays are jaebum’s busiest days in the office. 

 

he considers throwing his bag of dirty dance clothes on the couch, but the idea of jinyoung or jackson coming over later on, because once they are thrown there it’s gonna take bambam or him atleast a week to finally clean them, and seeing them there, and the scolding both him and bambam would get from the neat freaks, is enough for him to walk the extra ten steps to his room. 

 

on his way down to his room, he notices that bambam’s bedroom door is shut and he frowns again. it’s unlike bambam to have his door shut, yugyeom knows this because of the amount of times he has been innocently walking past and had gotten assaulted with the visual of bambam dancing naked in his room. the only time he locks his door is on the rare occasion that he brings jaebum back to their apartment, which has only happened like twice because jaebum lives in a mansion so why would bambam take him back to his shared studio apartment? it’s why yugyeom spends so much time in jackson’s and jinyoung’s huge house. having rich friends is  _ great _ .

 

he shuts the door behind him, throwing his bag wherever-this is his room and neither jinyoung or jackson can nag him here- and unlocks his phone, planning on calling bambam, just to check in on him and make sure he’s okay ( _ definitely not _ because they are too ‘codependent’, and youngjae can fuck right off with that unneeded opinion.)

 

yugyeom’s thumb hovers over the call button, ready to press down on it when a muffled voice through the wall catches his attention- 

 

“ _ hyung, please. you’re on a break, no one will walk in. _ ” 

 

bambam’s voice is recognisable, even through the wall. yugyeom was apparently worried for nothing because bambam has been in the apartment the whole time. seems like he’s locked himself in his room to talk to one of their hyungs, which is …  _ weird _ . 

 

weird enough that yugyeom feels its justified when he starts to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

 

there’s silence from bambam’s side as he cleary waits for a response, there’s clearly a hesitation from the other side of the call, because it takes a while for bambam answer back. 

 

“ _ but hyung~, i want to do it now, _ ” bambam’s voice is whiny, and yugyeom can hear the pout even with a wall between them. the tone of voice bambam is using is familiar to him, making him feel randomly nostalgic which makes him confused… until it hits him-

 

this isn’t the ‘ _ i want to borrow your coat, yugyeom, so i’m gonna act cute until you give in _ ’ whiny bambam voice, this is the ‘ _ i want to do sexy things with you _ ’ whiny bambam voice. 

 

yugyeom’s eyebrows shoot up, because he’s nearly certain that jaebum is still in work and he’s not sure if even  _ bambam  _ is shameless/horny enough to try and insinuate phone sex while the other is in work. especially, from the way jinyoung keeps going on about it,  _ kinky phone sex _ . 

 

while yugyeom was lost in his thoughts, the conversation has clearly progressed because the next thing yugyeom hears is- 

 

“ _ but daddy, i’m so hard right now.. _ ” 

 

yugyeom’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head. apparently,  _ yes _ , bambam  _ is  _ that shameless/horny to insinuate  _ kinky phone sex  _ while jaebum is in the office. and even worse so, jaebum is whipped enough to go along with it. 

 

yugyeom knows he should stop listening in, he’s heard what he needs to know (way more than he needed to know, by the way), his curiosity is satisfied and he should let bambam go and have his phone sex in peace, while yugyeom tries his best to  _ not think about it _ . 

 

but some perverted part of his mind  _ wants  _ to keep listening, wants to hear what bambam says next and an even more perverted part of his brain wants to hear how jaebum is responding. 

 

despite his mild moral breakdown, the conversation in the other room has continued and yugyeom nearly yells out loud at what he overhears next- 

 

“ _ you like the sound of me touching myself, daddy? _ ” bambam’s voice is unsteady, and the sentence ends with a whimper.  __

 

yugyeom clenches his eyes shut and wills himself to  _ not  _ imagine what is happening on the other side of the wall right now; yelling in his head at his dick,  _ don’t you dare get fucking hard right now, you  _ **_do not_ ** _ have a daddy kink, okay!”  _

 

the internal shouting doesn’t help the situation. 

 

yugyeom is aware that he’s sexually attracted to bambam, their days back in university would’ve never of happened if he wasn’t, but he’s also sexually attracted to basically everyone else in their friend group. he can’t help it, he’s a healthy twenty something year old man and all of his friends are really fucking attractive- so what if he’s gotten off to the idea of jinyoung bending him over his lap and spanking him until he’s crying, it’s totally normal! because at the end of the day they’re just  _ fantasies.  _

 

but this-  _ this  _ is real life, which will have real life consequences depending on yugyeom’s actions. 

 

if yugyeom decides to masturbate to his best friend having phone sex with his hyung ( _ kinky phone sex!!! _ ), how is he supposed to look…  _ anyone  _ in the eyes ever again! yugyeom isn’t sure he’d be able to live with the shame of it all. 

 

would it be worth it in the end, wanking off to his best friend calling his boyfriend  _ daddy _ a few times, listening to him come and then coming himself; would all that be worth the downfall of his and bambam’s near decade of friendship? yugyeom doesn’t think so. he should do the right thing, the  _ moral  _ thing- let bambam and jaebum have their private moment, put on his sound cancelling headphones, and completely ignore his how hard his dick is right now even though he hasn’t even breathed in its direction since he stepped into the room. 

 

decision made, and feeling truly proud of himself for being so  _ mature  _ and  _ responsible _ , yugyeom listens in one last time for like reassurance or something, definitely not for his own dirty needs- 

 

“see hyung, wasn’t that fun!” bambam sounds sated, and a little fucked out and- 

 

did yugyeom really just zone out and miss the entire conversation because of his panicking? 

 

“yeah, love you too. see you tomorrow!” he hears bambam say. 

 

yes, it seems like he did. 

 

feeling weirdly let down by the turn of events yugyeom frowns at his dick, which hasn’t gotten the memo that the party is over. the sounds of bambam pattering around the his room sound through the wall and yugyeom purses his lips, before shrugging. 

  
he shoves his hands down his pants, sighing when he grabs his dick. he never said that he wouldn’t get off to the  _ idea  _ of his best friend calling his hyung, daddy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but really if u Hate the stupid too long intro pls tell me so i can Learn from my Mistakes. also to make this worse i didnt edit it, so if theres spelling errors and the such then im sorry im just Lazy okay. 
> 
> if u wanna drag me on anon come @ me on my tumblr @jaebald, where i also do have a pretty neat fic rec list now. also u can find me on twitter @jaebumisbald where i dont really do anything but retweet pics of bambam


	4. youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have arisen. exams r finally over and now i can finish the mess i started. sorry if this chapter feels weird, and also sorry thats its shorter than the rest, im just trying to remember how to.. write again, it feels like its been so long lmao 
> 
> but anyway, i hope u enjoy and like always shoutout to yasmin i would b Nothing without her

“jaebum-hyung,” youngjae frowns, looking concerned as jaebum shrugs off his expensive looking jackets and slumps pathetically into the chair across from youngjae, “you look stressed.” 

 

jaebum sighs, running his hands through his already wind ruffled hair, messing it up further and making him look even more pathetic. youngjae tentatively slides over the strawberry flavoured drink he’d bought for the older when he first got to the restaurant. jaebum takes it, smiling in appreciation, and glups half of it down in on go. the women sitting at the table closest to them looks disturbed and youngjae snorts. 

 

“that’s because i am,” jaeum finally answers, not even bothering with the napkin on the table as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. if jinyoung was here he would be  _ disgraced _ . 

 

“work?” youngjae offers, taking a sip of his own drink. 

 

jaebum shakes his head, “no, it’s my so called ‘ _ friends _ ’.” 

 

he actually air quotes ‘friends’ as he says it and it looks so ridiculous that youngjae laughs out loud, causing the poor women sitting near them to jump and, clearly having enough of them, to get up and move across to the other side of the cafe. “what are they doing now? is it jackson or jinyoung this time?” 

 

youngjae’s been overseas for the past month teaching piano to spoilt rich kids, so he hasn’t been caught up on all the drama and antics that have been happening back home. clearly, it’s been taking its toll on jaebum’s mental health. 

 

“ _ both _ . all of them. everyone,” jaebum sags into his seat, pouting now, “no one will leave me alone. help your hyung out, youngjae-yah.” 

 

youngjae stifles the urge to roll his eyes. jaebum’s always complaining about how dramatic bambam is, but clearly they match each other well. 

 

“what have the nasty bullies been doing to my jaebum-hyung,” youngjae coos, reaching over to pet jaebum’s hand. if any of the others had pulled this move jaebum would have jumped across the table and tackled them, but jaebum has a soft spot for him and youngjae knows it. 

 

jaebum stills, his eyes dancing across youngjae’s face- he looks unsure, like he doesn’t know what to say. “they’ve just been teasing me a lot lately,” he mutters, which is…  _ suspicious _ . 

 

jaebum’s never one to get hung up over teasing, he’s as bad as the rest of them when it comes to friendly bullying; so, they must been teasing jaebum over something he’s sensitive or embarrassed about. 

 

youngjae narrows his eyes, “what  _ are _ they teasing you about, hyung?” 

 

jaebum blinks, mouth parting before closing again, “oh,” he says, clearly scrambling for an answer, “you know, the usual…” 

 

youngjae’s eyes narrow further, but he let’s it go. no use in trying to get it out of jaebum now when he’s already flustered, it’ll just make him clam up more and youngjae will never get the information out of him then. so they continue on with their lunch date, youngjae filling in jaebum on what happened while he was overseas and how much better he is at english now, while jaebum tells him about bambam’s fashion show and how he thinks jinyoung is gonna pop the question to jackson soon. 

 

overall it's nice, and youngjae had missed his and jaebum’s weekly coffee dates while he was away, but their hour of free time is almost up and youngjae still doesn’t know what the others are teasing jaebum for and he has a feeling that jaebum isn’t going to hand over that information easily. he could bribe bambam for it, who’s an easy target, or he could just ask jinyoung about it but youngjae is too impatient; he wants to know  _ now _ . he also just hates feeling left out. 

 

his phone buzzes in his pocket- probably another message from yugyeom or bambam in their own, separate ‘no hyungs allowed’ groupchat (the name is contradictory, considering youngjae  _ is  _ their hyung, but the two youngest like to ignore this fact to youngjae’s great annoyance) but the action gives him an idea. 

 

“hyung, can i borrow your phone to look up something? i still haven’t changed the aboard settings on mine yet,” youngjae asks, blinking innocently. 

 

jaebum pulls out his phone, not a single ounce of distrust on his face.  _ perfect _ , youngjae thanks god everyday for the sway he has over jaebum; he also endlessly mocks bambam for it because youngjae’s more likely to get away with teasing jaebum than he is and it makes him incredibly angry. he watches jaebum unlock it, not even glancing at the screen as he shoves half a muffin into his face with his over hand,  and youngjae plucks the phone out of his hand. 

 

“thanks, hyung!” 

 

he plans to quickly skim through the group chat the four hyungs have, knowing that if jaebum is being bullied for something, jinyoung is probably the instigator for it all. he looks down at the screen and his mouth drops open. 

 

youngjae quickly closes his mouth, glancing up quickly to see if jaebum noticed. out of all the things youngjae would expect to find on jaebum’s phone screen…  _ this  _ wasn’t it. 

 

jaebum had clearly forgotten to close down his last google search, and also hadn’t bothered to check what was on his phone before unlocking it and handing it over to youngjae but…  _ christ _ .

 

**my boyfriend calls me daddy and i like it??? help???**

 

is what is written in the google search bar, and youngjae has to disguise his laugh as a cough in order to not get caught. jaebum is still completely oblivious to what’s happening, too absorbed in the pastries the waiter had brought over about ten minutes ago. 

 

there is not doubt in youngjae’s mind that  _ this  _ is what jaebum is being teased about, and youngjae suddenly wants to know all of the details. not the like. Super Graphic details of the weird daddy kink sex his two friends are apparently having; jaebum and bambam are hot (and youngjae isn’t opposed to imagining the two of them  _ together  _ because again  _ h o t _ ) but there’s a certain line that youngjae refuses to cross and it’s the ‘ _ hearing about my friends having kinky sex together’  _ line. he’s not jackson or, god forbid,  _ jinyoung _ . he generally likes to keep out of his friends sex lives (unless they are opened to him being  _ apart _ of their sex lives, which youngjae is one hundred percent down for). 

 

_ this _ is just the right amount of information that youngjae likes to know, the juicy stuff but not  _ too juicy _ \- he'll still be able to look jaebum in the eyes after this.

 

and honestly, youngjae isn’t that surprised jaebum has a daddy kink, him and bambam have always given off that sort of  _ sugar daddy  _ and  _ sugar baby _ vibe. plus, having a daddy kink isn’t even that  _ kinky _ . in this day and age its actually pretty tame. 

 

youngjae clicks on the tab bar, ready to open a new one and make it seem like he’s actually looking something up so jaebum doesn’t get too suspicious. he doesn’t really want to call jaebum out anymore, now that he has the information he wants- at least now if there’s teasing going on he can join in and that’s all he really wants out of this.  as youngjae is about to make another tab, he notices that jaebum has more tabs opened and oh, my god, this man is a  _ Mess. _

 

**why is being called daddy so hot?????**

 

**is daddy kink a bad thing???**

 

**is daddy kink really that weird???**

 

youngjae was really going to just let this go, he was prepared to not tell anyone about the google search and let jaebum suffer on his own trying to figure out how youngjae knew about his daddy kink. but this-  _ this  _ is too good. jaebum is really his own worst enemy. 

 

he screenshots it, and without even thinking twice about his he sends the screenshot into the hyung group chat, and the group chat with the seven of them. captioning it:  _ look at what i found on our dear hyungs phone ;))).  _

 

he mutes both chats, so jaebum won’t know what’s happened until he personally checks the chat himself and youngjae is far, far away from him. he closes all of the tabs, biting the inside of his cheeks in an effort to try and keep a neutral expression as he hands the phone back over to jaebum. 

 

“thanks, hyung!” he says, smiling big and wide and jaebum looks at him fondly, smiling back. 

 

youngjae should really feel sorry for adding to the bullying but he really doesn’t. he wants to make a joke like,  _ ‘or should i say, daddy _ ’ but he also doesn’t want to deal with the consequences. jaebum has a soft spot for youngjae, but even that has it limits. so he keeps his mouth shut, deciding to save that joke for another day, when he has safety in numbers. 

 

“anyway,” youngjae says, starting to stand up, “i gotta get back to the studio, i’ll see you later!” 

 

the longer he sticks around, the more time jaebum has to find out what he’s done. jaebum stands, hugging youngjae and getting ready to leave too, “it was nice to see you, youngjae-yah.” 

 

“you too, hyung!” youngjae chirps and then all but runs out of the cafe, leaving a slightly dazed jaebum behind. youngjae doesn’t even let the door clam shut behind him before he starts cackling.

  
  
  
  
  
  


it’s about an hour later when youngjae’s phone buzzes on his desk with a message that makes him laugh until he cries. 

  
  


**is daddy kink really that weird (16:21):** _ ….. youngjae…. i trusted you….  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: bambam was the one who set jaebum's nickname to that. 
> 
>  
> 
> ill be back with another chapter much quicker than this one took, sorry if i kept anyone waiting dsjfhksd 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @jaebald or on twitter @jaebumisbald if im taking to long to update i need the Motivation


	5. jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have arisen

“jinyoung, babe, is this not going too far?” jackson says, hips resting against jinyoung’s large, fancy desk. his eyebrows are raised at his boyfriend, whom is refusing to look him in the eyes as he sorts through the neat stack of papers on his desk. 

 

“there is no such thing,” jinyoung says, finally looking at jackson. he leans back in his leather chair, eyebrows raised back at him as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

 

seeing jinyoung in his expensive business suit, sitting at his huge over the top ceo desk, looking all sorts of powerful and in command does-  _ things  _ to jackson. sexual things. it's one of the reasons why jaebum has banned jackson from visiting the two while they’re at work, because it was ends in the same way. 

 

jaebum walking in on something he really hadn’t wanted to see first hand- 

 

( _ “when i matched with you on tinder all those years ago, seun-ah, i really didn’t think this was what you’d bring into my life”  _

 

_ “i have no idea what you’re talking about, hyung” jackson said, definitely not wiping come off of his eyebrow.  _

 

_ jinyoung wasn’t in any rush to pull up his slacks, the flush on his face a cause of what he and jackson had been doing, as he clearly wasn’t embarrassed about being caught in the act, “just get out, jaebum.”  _

 

_ “yah, that’s hyung to you.” _ ) 

 

jinyoung got off on the thought of getting caught and jackson got off on jinyoung, meaning that jaebum has seen a lot- so much that it caused him to snap and ban jackson from entering the office while jinyoung was there. meaning, for a good month, when jackson continued to tried to sneak in anyway because, god, office sex was  _ good _ , jaebum had pictures of jackson’s face hanging up all over the building that said- 

 

**if you see this man, immediately alert security. he is** **not** **allowed on this premises anymore.**

 

when jaebum started dating bambam jinyoung demanded that he was to be banned as well and thus this lead to a war between the two that didn’t end until a contact (honestly, jackson has never met two people as dramatic as these men in his life) was written that allowed both bambam and jackson to visit once a week as long as there was  _ no sex happening inside the building _ . 

 

( _ “but jaebum-hyung, that’s not fair~. we didn’t even get a chance to have sex here yet!” _ ) 

 

and jackson  _ knows  _ jinyoung is trying to distract him be being all…  _ jinyoung _ , but it’s not gonna work this time, “so you want to me break into jaebum’s house-” 

 

“it’s not breaking in jackson, i’m giving you the key.”

 

“-just so i can snoop around his apartment and find weird kinky sex shit, just so you can blackmail him?” 

 

jinyoung doesn’t look at all bothered by what he’s asking jackson to do, “i also really need that paper work jaebum failed to bring in this morning before he took bambam out on a ‘ _ romantic getaway _ ’.” 

 

jackson hums, unconvinced, “sure you do.” 

  
  
  
  


no matter how much jackson had originally protested, he still found himself on the way to jaebum’s house to collect the  _ very important  _ documents and to  _ definitely not  _ snoop around jaebum’s home looking for his dirty secrets. and he’s  _ not _ complying with jinyoung’s evil plans because he’s whipped! jackson agreed to do it on of his own merit-  he is a kind and caring boyfriend. (and jinyoung might have promised to…  _ reward  _ him if he got the documents but that barely swayed his decision at all.) 

 

the car journey to jaebum’s house isn’t that long, both jaebum and jinyoung live close to the office out of pure convenience and laziness. jackson stops briefly outside the gated driveway to quickly punch in the code, driving through once the gates swing open with a beep. he parks his car right outside the double doors at the entrance of the house. he  _ could  _ open up the garage and park where jaebum demanded he parked every time he visits because- ‘ _ leaving your car at the main entrance makes the house look ugly!’ _ (which is no doubt a complaint from  _ bambam _ that jaebum has heard so many times that he’s begun to believe it like some sort of weird conditioning). but jackons is honestly too lazy to find the remote to work the door and it’s not like jaebum is home to see anyway. 

 

he uses the key jinyoung gave him and lets himself into jaebum’s house. it’s quiet, which doesn’t surprise jackson considering no one’s supposed to be here. jackson wonders where exactly these  _ important documents  _ are, jaebum’s house is too big and jackson doesn’t even know where to start. 

 

if jackson didn’t have first hand experience, he would think both jaebum and jinyoung are using the sizes of their houses to over compensate in… other departments. 

he pulls out his phone to ask jinyoung about the files but his phone buzzes with a notification before he can. jinyoung’s names flashes on his screen and he rolls his eyes, jinyoung’s sixth sense for when people need him is extremely disconcerting and jackson will never get used to it. 

 

**propose to me goddammit (14:12):** _ check jaebum’s room for the documents, it’s where he usually does all his study when bam stays over.  _

 

jackson sighs when he reads the message. 

 

**stop being a brat, jackson (14:12):** _ jinyoung…,, is2g  _

 

he pockets his phone and makes his way upstairs anyway. jackson isn’t sure what exactly jinyoung expects him to find here, doesn’t he have enough blackmail from everyone else? it’s not like jackson is going to walk into jaebum’s bedroom and find hardcore bondage equipment laying on the bed for everyone to see. 

 

if jaebum finds out about jackson snooping around his room he’s gonna kill him, and jackson will feel no guilt throwing jinyoung under the bus. plus he doesn’t  _ really  _ need to snoop anyway, it’s not like jinyoung will know. he can just take a quick peek into jaebum’s room, just to see if the files are actually there, and then tell jinyoung that there is nothing noteworthy in jaebum’s room and  _ leave _ . 

 

if jinyoung finds out about jackson lying jackson might not get rewarded, but he will get  _ punished _ \- which sometimes can be  _ just as good _ . 

 

feeling more confident, jackson struts down the long hallway and heads to where he knows jaebum’s bedroom is. not wanting to spend anymore time on this than he has to, he doesn’t hesitate when opening the door to jaebum’s room. 

 

the scene that lays before jackson when he does makes him wish he had.

 

“- _ hyung, _ ” bambam gasps, high pitched and whining, hands trying uselessly to find purchase on the desk beneath him, fingers grabbing and crumbling the paper beneath him.

 

“what was that?” jaebum asks, his voice sounding strained as he hikes bambam’s leg into the pit of his elbow. 

 

“i-..  _ fuck- _ ” bambam tries but jaebum snaps his hips and he cuts off with a shout.

 

“c’mon,” jaebum urges, hips chanting faster, pulling bambam’s body further off the desk, “say it for me, baby.” 

 

bambam eyes squeeze shut, “oh god,  _ daddy _ - _ please. _ ” 

 

jackson blinks. 

 

_ okay _ , so he  _ really  _ shouldn’t be here. he should leave right now. there’s really no point of staying any longer. it looks like jinyoung was right, jaebum had brought the documents into his room but they are a bit… out of reach right now. jackson doesn’t think jaebum’s going to be able to save them once bambam is through with them. 

 

“daddy,  _ fuck- _ ” bambam moans, head thrown back as jaebum fucks into him, no regard for the unstable condition of the desk as it bangs against the wall, legs wobbling unsteadily in time with jaebum’s hips.. 

 

why is jackson still standing here like some perv? bambam or jaebum could turn around at any point and see him standing here, watching them. bambam probably wouldn’t care but jaebum… he’d tell  _ jinyoung _ . and jackson doesn’t know how jinyoung would react. 

 

his phone buzzes in his hand, nearly causing jackson to have a heart attack but the sound of fucking not even two metres away from him drowns it out. and like some freaky god of knowing when jackson is thinking about him, jinyoung’s name flashes on the screen and jackson quickly opens the message. 

 

“ _ daddydaddydaddy _ ,” bambam chants in the background, words slurring together and cracking every time jaebum thrusts back into him, jaebum’s own moans echoing him. 

 

jackson might be a  _ little  _ hard. 

 

“you feel so good, babyboy,” jaebum pants. 

 

okay, make that  _ a lot  _ hard. 

 

**propose to me goddammit (14:32):** _ u find anything yet? _

 

**stop being a brat, jackson (14:32):** _ jaebum and bambam might be fucking.  _

 

**stop being a brat, jackson (14:33):** _ and i might be in the room watching them.  _

 

jackson’s phone rings in unison with the sound of bambam’s orgasm.

  
  
  
  
  


“you’re such a perv, hyung,” bambam laughs, dressed in a bathrobe that’s doing nothing to hide the bruises littering his neck. he’s making ramen for himself (and jackson) while jaebum sits stiffly at the table across from jackson. 

 

jackson doesn’t think jaebum has blinked once in the last fifteen minutes.

 

“did i look hot though?” bambam continues, setting the bowl down in front of jackson, “i’ve always wondered what i looked like mid-fucking but hyung would never let me film it.” 

 

jaebum looks like he’s about to have a stroke. 

 

“you were very pretty, bam-ah,” jackson says, slurping up the noodles, “if i wasn’t so committed to jinyoung, i would definitely smash that ass.” 

 

now that the shock of being caught peeping on his two friends having sex has worn off, jackson’s feeling like himself again. jackson has walked in on mark and yugyeom doing weird furry shit way too many times for this to throw him too far off balance. 

 

bambam scoffs, “as  _ if _ , you’re the biggest bottom out of all of us.” 

 

jaebum makes a sound that can only be described as  _ kill me now _ .

 

“i resent that,” jackson pouts, ignoring him. 

 

“fuckers, i’m here,” jinyoung’s voice rings out in the distant, followed by the sound of the front door slamming behind him. 

 

jaebum chokes, “ _ jinyoung-ah _ ?!” 

 

“hyung!” bambam calls out. 

 

“the love and light of my life,” jackson says, because he feels left out. 

 

jinyoung steps into the kitchen, a small smirk on his face as he takes in the scene before him. 

 

“i think jaebum is broken,” jinyoung says, he doesn’t sound that sad about it.

 

“he’s been having some sort of daddy kink crisis for the past couple weeks,” bambam shrugs casually. he drags his chair closer to jaebum’s, reaching over to give him a pat on the shoulders, “i think he’s finally hit rock bottom.” 

 

“ _ bambam _ ,” jaebum dispairs, he drops his head onto the table with a whine, “just- don’t.” 

 

jaebum takes a deep breath, clearly trying to regain whatever strength he has left inside, before he picks himself back up again. 

 

“we need to talk about this.” he says, looking no one in the eyes, “jinyoung, call the others up and tell them to come over. this can’t go on any longer.” 

 

and with that he gets to his feet, grabbing bambam’s hand and pulling him out of the room while muttering something about how they can’t have this talk when bambam is basically naked and still has come up his ass. 

 

“so,” jackson looks up at jinyoung when he can’t hear the other two’s footsteps anymore, who is still standing in the doorway, “you think we have enough time to fuck before they come back?” 

 

“ _ jackson, _ ” jinyoung laughs. that wasn’t a no. 

 

“c’mon, i’m still horny from watching jaebum and bambam. help your loving and caring boyfriend out,” jackson blows him a kiss. 

 

jinyoung rolls his eyes, looking both fond and annoyed at the same time. but he beings to pull off his jacket anyway, walking towards jackson. 

 

“you better be fucking quick,” jinyoung says and jackson just laughs and pulls him into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long and if it reads weirdly im sorry half of this was written months ago and the other half was written tonight
> 
> follow me on tumblr @jaebald and on twitter @jaebumisbald nothing makes me scream more than ppl going there and saying they've read my fics dfhdkdk
> 
> buy eyes on you god bless good night.


	6. jaebum bites back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's nearly 3am, ive read over this Once and this chapter is Wayy Too Long 
> 
> next chap will just b bbam shit 
> 
> don't judge if none of this makes sense D:

 

“i can’t believe you fucking had sex on my kitchen table, you whores,” bambam sneers, looking ready to tear both jackson and jinyoung’s hair out strand by strand.

 

they’re sitting in the sitting room, jaebum’s waiting for youngjae to finally show up so he can start his intervention. bambam is at his side, seething, while jinyoung and jackson are piled into one of the armchairs, unbothered. jaebum can hear mark and yugyeom rooting around the fridge for food, which is what they immediately started doing when they walked in five minutes ago.

 

in the end jaebum had to call everyone and demand they drop all of their plans and come over because jinyoung was apparently too _busy_ to do it himself- walking downstairs to see jinyoung and jackson fucking on his kitchen table didn’t even make jaebum blink, he’s too preoccupied with the conversation he’s about to have with his entire group of friends about his personal sex life. bambam, on the other hand, takes the maintenance of the kitchen very seriously and is definitely not going to drop this topic any time soon.

 

“i have no idea what you’re talking about,” jackson sniffs, cheeks still flushed and pants still unbuttoned.

 

“no comment,” jinyoung says.

 

bambam’s lip curls, “you fucki-”

 

“get over it,” mark says as he walks back into the room. he’s blond now, jaebum notices, and he’s also holding at least half of the contents of his fridge, “it’s just a table, i’m sure you’ve had sex on it before.”

 

jaebum gets ready to explain that _no_ , they have _not_ . it’s actually the one place bambam refuses to have sex in, the _only_ place jaebum has seen him refuse to have sex in and they’ve had sex in some weird places. after spending the majority of his childhood working in the kitchen with his mother, bambam holds an almost obsessive amount of respect for the kitchen. but before he can explain all of this, yugyeom’s voice rings out.

 

“nah,” he comes into view now, holding what seems to be the _other_ half of the contents of the fridge, “bambam gets really weird about having sex in the kitchen.”

 

jaebum’s eyebrows furrow, “how do _you_ know that?”

 

both yugyeom and bambam freeze.

 

jaebum’s eyebrows furrow further.

 

“uh-oh,” jackson sings, slapping jinyoung’s thigh, “angry chin is coming out.”

 

“um-” bambam starts but is interrupted by the door slamming open.

 

“hyung, i’m here,” youngjae’s booming voice echoes throughout the house, “sorry i’m late, but my life doesn’t _actually_ revolve around you.”

 

“youngjae!” bambam says, immediately jumping off of the couch and scampering out of the room...  suspiciously.

 

jaebum will be bring this up later. but for now he needs to focus on the topic at hand.

 

youngjae and bambam walk back into the room, bambam clinging onto the other as he rambles about one thing or another. mark and yugyeom have made themselves comfortable on the other side of the couch, plates surrounding them as they make their way through all of the food in jaebum’s house.

 

standing up, jaebum gestures to his now empty spot on the couch and youngjae drops down into it. before bambam can also make himself comfortable, jaebum grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the centre of the room.

 

“hyung! why?” bambam pouts.

 

“i’m not doing this alone, this is partly you’re fault as well!” jaebum mutters, hands tightening around bambam’s arm.

 

bambam looks like he wants to protest, but apparently knowing when he won’t win, he gives up, slumping into jaebum’s side, “get on with it then.”

 

jaebum throws an arm around bambam’s shoulders, for moral support.

 

“alright, fucks, listen up,” jaebum starts, “there’s a reason i called you all here today, and i’d like to tell you why.”

 

“it’s because of your daddy kink, isn’t it?” yugyeom interrupts, food muffling his voice.

 

bambam and yugyeom snicker to each other. jaebum slaps his boyfriend’s arm, causing the younger to slap him back.

 

“kim yugyeom, don’t speak with a full mouth, you heathen. i didn’t raise you like this,” jinyoung scolds.

 

“you’re not my real dad,” yugyeom retaliates and then both him and bambam start laughing, bambam doubling over and nearly pushing jaebum to the ground while yugyeom all but chokes on the muffin jaebum didn’t even know he had in his fridge.

 

“ _daddy_ ,” they gasp at the same time.

 

jaebum is regretting all of his life decisions.

 

“anyway,” he yells over the idiots, “yes, gyeom-ah, you were right. it is about my… daddy kink,” saying it outloud nearly caused jaebum physical pain.

 

“what about it?” mark asks when the silence drags on too long, “because if that’s it, you owe me at least 100 bucks for the gas i wasted to get here.”

 

“this isn’t america, bitch,” jackson says, “get your disgusting currency away from us.”

 

but before those two can start bickering, the voice of an angel finally speaks, “guys, just shut the fuck up. oh, my god,” youngjae rolls his eyes, the room immediately going silent, “continue hyung.”

 

“thank you, youngjae,” jaebum says. this is why youngjae is his favourite.

 

“i wanna know all the juicy details,” youngjae grins, “does bambam liked getting spanked?”

 

jaebum closes his eyes and prays to be let free from this hell. he suddenly doesn’t know a choi youngjae.

 

bambam looks up at the mention of his name, still wiping tears from his eyes and giggling to himself everytime he looks in yugyeom’s direction, “i-” he beings but jaebum speaks over him because there’s no way in hell jaebum is gonna allow him to answer that question.

 

“why the fuck do you need to know that?” jaebum sighs and youngjae’s eyes sparkle.

 

“reasons~” he sings.

 

“anyway,” he starts again, hope for this conversation going well long gone. the only thing keeping him going now is the big reveal he has planned, if all goes well, “i would really prefer if you all stopped being creeps and stayed out of mine and bam’s sex life, please and thank you.”

 

jackson gasps, loudly, “how _dare_ you kinkshame us, jaebum!”

 

“yeah,” yugyeom’s voice chimes in, “we might be into that. don’t be such a hypocrite.”

 

jaebum is _so close_ to losing it, “what!- a _hypocrite?_ ” is it too late to move out of korea and start his life afresh?

 

“well,” oh dear god, jinyoung is joining in now, “you’re standing up there, preaching at us to stop kinkshaming you, and yet voyeurism is a very real and valid kink- seems pretty hypocritical to me.”

 

“i-” jaebum stops himself, trying to collect his anger, “not if it isn’t _consensual_ ,” this has gone on too long, these fuckers will never understand. jaebum cracks his neck, glaring at everyone in the room.

 

“also,” jinyoung continues like jaebum isn’t about to lose his goddamn mind, “i’m still surprised that jaebum can be such a Top, when we used to hate fuck during our internship days he-”

 

jaebum’s life flashes before his eyes and his blood runs cold, he _cannot_ have that sort of blackmail used against him, not until he can at least drop his own blackmail on the rest of them first, “jinyoung-ah, _please_ -”

 

“jaebum-hyung was a bottom?” yugyeom chokes, next time jaebum hopes he starts properly choking, just so he could watch him struggle.  

 

“ _was_?” bambam says suggestively, winking as he presses his entire body against jaebum’s and throws an arm around his shoulders.

 

there's a beat of silence before the entire room starts screaming.

 

 _“bambam_ has put his dick in something? i don’t believe it!”

 

“a world in which jaebum is getting fucked up the ass is a world i don’t want to live in.”

 

“they don’t call him bummie for nothing, i guess.”

 

jaebum tunes out the rest of them. this conversation is definitely not going how he wanted it to go, but he’s not really surprised. if the room burst into flames in this exact moment jaebum would be perfectly happy, _grateful_ even.

 

all while everyone is screaming about jaebum’s sexual preferences, bambam is standing by his side, giggling at some of the comments, arm still wrapped around his shoulders. in all of this chaos, at least bambam is pretty.

 

“anyway, back to what we were talking about,” jinyoung says, like he is the one who is in charge and called this meeting, which is all kinds of infuriating.

 

it’s even more infuriating when the entire room listens to him, staring at him obediently as he looks at jaebum. “so,” he gestures, “what were you saying about not kink shaming you? while hypocritically kink shaming anyone who might be into voyeurism.”

 

jaebum’s hands shake with the effort it takes to restrain himself to not reach out and slap the younger, who’s staring at him smugly like he knows exactly how frustrating this whole conversation is for jaebum. which jinyoung probably does, he could be a qualified professional at pushing jaebum’s buttons at this stage, and was even better at it when they were both fresh out of college and fighting for a position in the same internship.

 

which was what lead to a whole lot of hate fucking. where jinyoung would tear him apart in a different way, rendering jaebum useless and completely in jinyoung’s control; and jaebum loved every second of it.

 

jinyoung doesn’t do it as much anymore because jaebum is less hot headed and he has other victims to rain his wrath down onto now. like jackson. but when he _does_ , like what’s been happening for the past few weeks, it’s never ending and torturous. though it has lead to jaebum’s and bambam’s sex life becoming a bit… spicier, purely because of all the pent up rage jaebum has nowhere to release. lucky for jaebum bambam enjoys it.

 

“oh, so you wanna talk about kink shaming- i’ll show you kink shaming, alright” jaebum snaps, _finally_ snaps. it’s time to show them that he’s not the only one into kinky shit.

 

“mark,” he points a finger at the oldest, and mark blinks at him, “i know how you and yugyeom met,” he says.

 

mark freezes, m&m’s he was about to throw into his mouth halted, mouth open. yugyeom _actually_ chokes on the last of the muffin in his mouth, coughing loudly.

 

how mark and yugyeom knew each other has always been a mild mystery within their group. something that’s always been an inside joke within the group, though more so with mark and yugyeom themselves. how everyone else met is common knowledge.

 

bambam and yugyeom were roommates in university,

jaebum and jinyoung were interns together.

yugyeom knew jinyoung because in jinyoung’s last year of uni he was the RA for yugyeom’s dorm.

mark was jaebum’s best friend throughout all of their university life.

jaebum matched with jackson on tinder.

youngjae is yugyeom’s childhood best friend.

bambam met jaebum in a club.

and everyone who hasn’t already known eachother (small world, huh?) was later introduced when the group finally met up.

 

what was _weird_ was that when mark and yugyeom met, two people who realistically shouldn’t have had any connection with each other, instantly recognised one another and when asked _how_ they knew each other, they pretty much completely avoided the topic.

 

after excessive amounts of questioning and complete hush on both mark and yugyeom’s parts, the group lost interest. jaebum didn’t ever really think about it again until one day, when he was at mark’s apartment having some ‘Bro Time’. mark, being the lazy bitch he is, asked jaebum to get something out of his walk in closet for him. this is when it finally clicked.

 

“you met at furrycon,” jaebum says, letting the words hang in the air.

 

it doesn’t take long for the room to explode.

 

“n _oo_ ,” yugyeom screams, head falling into his hands, the tips of his ears going a fiery red.

 

“oh, my fucking _god_ ,” jinyoung shakes his head in disbelief, “how didn’t i know?”

 

jackson’s hyena laugh pierces jaebum’s ears, almost drowning out the sound of youngjae’s continuous yelling. bambam is suspiciously quiet.

 

when jaebum looks at him he shrugs, “yugyeom’s my best friend, of course i know he’s a furry.”

 

yugyeom whines at the word, “how did you know?” yugyeom asks, eyes frantic when they lock onto jaebum’s.

 

jaebum smirks, “mark forgot to take down his furry shrine when he asked me to get something out of his closet,” he explains, “though that picture of you two, i’m assuming on the day you met, with your little ears and tails is really cute.”

 

“tails, you say,” jackson wags his eyebrows, “sounds kinky to me.”

 

“it’s not anything hardcore!” yugyeom yells, voice shrill and eyes manic, “they weren’t- well not in _that_ picture they weren’t, like yanno, butt-”

 

“ _gyeom_ ,” mark says, the first thing he’s said since jaebum outed him.

 

yugyeom deflates, slumping into mark’s side, “hyung~, you’re so mean,” he says to jaebum.

 

“shouldn’t have fucked with me then,” jaebum shrugs.

 

“now, who’s next?” jaebum already knows, jinyoung is going to be saved for last, but watching youngjae trying to avoid his eyes is cute and teasing him like this is fun.

 

“youngjae-yah, do you remember when you asked me for the loan a couple month ago,” jaebum asks.

 

youngjae purses his lips in confusion, “yeah, what’s that got-” his eyes widen with realisation, “oh fuck.”

 

jaebum laughs, “you didn’t think i’d check out what you were doing, considering you were asking for so much money.”

 

it was unlike youngjae to even go out of his way to ask for money, he had a well paying job and lived a relatively comfortable life, and the amount of money he was asking for was enough to raise even jaebum’s eyebrows. so of course jaebum was going to follow up on how youngjae was planning on spending the money because when jaebum questioned his reasoning for the loan, youngjae was very hush hush about what he wanted to do with it. jaebum trusted youngjae enough to believe he knew what he was doing, but he still wanted to make sure everything was okay. it only took a couple of phone calls to find out where youngjae was putting the money and needless to say, jaebum was… taken by surprise.

 

“hyung,” bambam whines at his side, “what are you talking about?”

 

“you know that new sex club that opened up last week, the one you said you wanted to check out?” jaebum says, “youngjae owns it.

 

bambam mouth drops open, “ _what?_ ”

 

“youngjae owns a fucking sex club?” jackson all but screeches and even jinyoung’s eyebrows are raised.

 

“actually, it’s a bdsm club,” youngjae speaks up, he’s slightly flushed in the cheeks but otherwise is composed, “and yes i do.”

 

jaebum knew this wouldn’t throw youngjae off, the reveal was more to shock the rest of the group than youngjae himself. jaebum knows youngjae has put a lot of time and effort into this project and he plans to support him all the way.

 

“i was so sick of never being taken seriously as a dom whenever i met up with people online, or at regular clubs, that i decided- fuck it, i’ll make my own club,” youngjae explains, “i wanted to create a space where doms and subs could meet up, safely, and get to know each. i also want it to be a place where people can go to have a bit of fun and get nasty.”

 

“that’s so fucking cool, hyung,” bambam says, jaebum can see the plans bambam is already making for the two of them.

 

“thanks bam,” youngjae blushes, he looks reassured by the compliment.

 

now that youngjae’s been ‘exposed’, it’s time for jaebum to get started on what he’s been most looking forward to.

 

jaebum slowly turns to jinyoung, the sound of yugyeom’s whisper whining and mark’s soft cooing in the background. this is the moment jaebum has been waiting for.

 

jinyoung raises his eyebrows when their eyes meet, unconcerned about what kink bomb jaebum is about to drop on him; sure mark and yugyeom’s had been mildly shocking, and youngjae’s slightly more so (though jinyoung is more put off over the fact he never noticed the funds leaving jaebum’s accounts than the actual secret itself). but anything jaebum thinks he has on jinyoung is already out in the open, either because jinyoung has openly exposed it himself, or jackson and his big mouth has done the job for him. jinyoung is very open about his sexual encounters and finds no shame in talking about his turn ons. he personally thinks it’s really healthy to be open about such things.

 

instead of speaking, jaebum reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

 

“bambam sent me a screenshot of a very interesting conversation between him and jackson a couple of weeks ago,” jaebum says finally, after he’s unlocked his phone and pulled up said screenshot.

 

while he was rolling on the floor about a week ago, whining over his entire life situation at that current moment, bambam, who had been watching in amusement with the cats, decided to finally take pity on him. pity in the form of blackmail.

 

if jaebum wasn’t already head over heels in love with bambam, _that_ would have been The Moment.

 

jackson’s head snaps up at the mention of his name and he freezes, just like yugyeom, mark and youngjae had before him. watching jinyoung’s expression fade from smug indifference to the closest to flusters he’s been today gives jaebum a power rush nearly strong enough to make him hard.

 

deciding he doesn’t need to say anymore, he hold out the phone to the two of them, letting them both read the texts.

 

 **bitch (03:26):** _since this whole daddygate thing has started between jaebum and jinyoung, we decided to try it out and guess what!!!!_

 

 **bitch (03:27):** _jinyoung gets off on being called daddy. what a Hoe!!_

 

 **bambaby (08:02):** _KJSDHSJKF_

 

 **bambaby (08:02):** _u Fcukers!!!! and ur still roasting jb for it fUCK U!!!_

 

 **bambaby (08:34):** _wait did u fucking text me after u had fucking sex u fucking bitch_

 

 **bitch (08:37):** _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 

“who were you calling a hypocrite, _hypocrite_?” jaebum smirks.

 

the mental turmoil he has been experiencing for weeks is almost worth it, just to see jinyoung struggle to meet his eyes.

 

“bambam, i trusted you!” jackson gasps, “i thought i was confiding in a _friend_ and yet here you are, sending screenshots of our private conversations to people.”

 

“like you actually care, hyung,” bambam rolls his eyes and jackson shrugs, relaxing back into the couch.

 

“you got me there,” he says, the words causing jinyoung to send him a harsh glare and he splutters, “i-i mean, how _dare_ you use this against me!”

 

“god, and i thought our secret was embarrassing,” yugyeom laughed, seemingly recovered from his own reveal.

 

“shut up, _furry,”_ jinyoung snaps, glare turned towards him now and yugyeom pouts.

 

“oh calm down, jinyoung,” mark scoffs, “just because you don’t have the upper hand for once doesn’t mean you get to be such a fucking bitch.”

 

jaebum rubs his hands together, feeling a twisted sort of satisfaction settle in his stomach as he watches everyone tease and prod jinyoung. if this is what it feels like for jinyoung everytime he gets the whole group to gang up on someone, jaebum can understand why he does it so much. he feels Unstoppable.

 

“and here i was, thinking we were all making fun of hyung for the same reason. but apparently jinyoung-hyung was just trying to hide his own shame,” jaebum hears youngjae say and he nearly laughs out loud.

 

jinyoung tries to defend himself, but the group is too quick for him, picking and prodding at him, all while he has to sit there helplessly and watch. jaebum doesn’t feel the need to join in, watching from the sidelines is more than good enough for him.

 

“confidence looks good on you, hyung,” bambam voices pulls his attention away from jinyoung, “almost as good as embarrassment,” bambam places a hand on his chest, playing with a loose hem on his t-shirt.

 

“hmm,” jaebum hums, pulling bambam towards him and wrapping his arms around his waist, “is that right, baby?”

 

watching jinyoung get hot and bothered is fun and all, but jaebum isn’t as much of a sadist as jinyoung is. he got what he wanted and he has no plans on dragging it out any longer. plus there’s someone here he prefers to see hot and bothered much more than jinyoung.

 

bambam flushes, like he always does at the pet name, “are you going to put him out of his misery anytime soon?” he asks, both hands resting on jaebum’s chest now.

 

jaebum spares a glance over to the others, who haven’t even noticed the two of them yet.

 

“um, you can all leave now,” jaebum says, catching the attention of the rest of the group and halting their conversation, “bambam and i kinda want to fuck.”

 

jaebum’s been embarrassed and flustered so much in the last couple of weeks that he really doesn’t think he’s capable of feeling those emotions anymore.

 

“yah, im jaebum!” jinyoung argues, “you can’t just.. _dismiss_ us like that. plus i haven’t even gotten a chance to defend myself!”

 

“well, i just did,” jaebum grins, “now get out.”

 

mark shrugs, pulling himself and yugyeom off of the couch, youngjae following them. jinyoung blinks at jaebum, letting jackson lead them out of the armchair, “this isn’t over, jaebum!”

 

jackson looks like he’s suppressing laughter, holding jinyoung’s hand as he pulls them out of the sitting room.

 

“you’re the last person in this group i thought would be a dom, hyung,” jaebum hears yugyeom say from the hallway.

 

“oh really,” youngjae asks, “what’s your fursona, gyeommie?”

 

“touché,” is the last thing jaebum hears before the slamming of the door rings out.

 

“well,” bambam grins, sliding his hands up jaebum's chest to rest them on the sides of his neck, “that's an end of an era.”

 

jaebum huffs in amusement, rubbing the exposed skin of bambam's hip from where his shirt has ride up, “thank god.”

 

“you gonna fuck me now, daddy? like you promised,” bambam bats his eyelashes, cheesy and over exaggerated but it still makes jaebum's dick twitch.

 

“shut up,” he says and he muffles bambam's response with his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probs should have waited till the morning to upload this but oh well I fixed like 1/10 of the errors in this 
> 
> more bbam to come next chapter but this is the kinda end of the ''''''plot'''''''' so thank u to anyone who read!! love u yasmin even tho I probs should have waited until u had read this over but im Impatient 
> 
> follow me on Tumblr @jaebald before vlive takes my account down and @jaebumisbald on Twitter to watch me scream about stuff sometimes but mostly RTS of Bambam 
> 
> happy bday Jackson god bless


	7. bbam (and some yugyeom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ................................. im Alive

“so,” bambam says, flopping down onto the couch beside jaebum in nothing but a shirt and his boxers, a cat in each hand, “these last couple of weeks have been eventful.”

 

the shirt, which is definitely jaebum's, rides up and jaebum can see the bruises he sucked into them the night before peaking out of the bottom of bambam's extremely short boxers. 

 

“what's the point of wearing such indecent boxers? you might as well be naked,” jaebum says instead of acknowledging bambam's comment. 

 

“makes me feel sexy, jaebum-ah,” bambam replies without missing a beat, not at all affected by the sudden change in conversation, “plus it's basically illegal to keep legs  _ this good _ covered up.” he stretches one out as an example. 

 

jaebum, now given the excuse, blatantly stares at bambam's legs. “hyung,” he corrects automatically, though it's more out of habit now than genuine annoyance. he doesn't disagree with bambam's comment and bambam looks pleased. 

 

“how does it feel to have your big daddy secret out in the open now? do you feel free? at peace with yourself?” bambam asks, stirring the conversation back and leaning in close to jaebum, their shoulders now touching. 

 

jaebum throws an arm around bambam's shoulders, pulling him close and using his free hand to pluck nora from bambam's hold, leaving pudding in bambam's other hand. “firstly, please don't ever refer to anything as ' _ your big daddy secret’ _ again, or we're breaking up,” bambam pouts at this, “and secondly, i feel mostly the same as before.” 

 

which, surprisingly, is true. jaebum thought there would at least be some sort of lingering awkwardness from the whole awful event but he truly does feel like nothing has really changed. other than the threatening messages jinyoung still sends him every now and then, everything else is basically back to normal. the only difference is now they have more material to tease each other about within the group- but no friend group can be healthy without some friendly bullying happening. 

 

bambam drops his leg over jaebum's, letting go of pudding and watching as he scampers off the couch, “that's boring,” bambam says. 

 

jaebum rolls his eyes, “what did you want to happen?” he lets go of nora, who follows pudding, leaving them both catless. apparently both of their cats don't want to be apart of this conversation, jaebum wishes he had the same luxury.

 

“i don't know… something more dramatic?” bambam shrugs, “there was all that build up and now i kinda feel like i've got blue balls.” 

 

“oh really,” jaebum raises an eyebrow, placing a hand on bambam's conveniently exposed thigh, “did the sex we had afterwards not satisfy you?”

 

bambam scoffs dismissively, head falling down to rest on jaebum's shoulder, “no, it's not like  _ sexual  _ blue balls,” he tries to explain, “more like  _ emotional  _ blue balls.”

 

jaebum has given up on trying to understand what bambam is talking about, “hmm,” he hums, thumbing at one of the bruises at the hem of bambam's boxers just to hear his breath hitch. 

 

“i’m not saying your little exposing session wasn't great or anything,” bambam continues as jaebum beings to tease his fingertips inside the hem of bambam's underwear, “it's just that i already knew most to the secrets you were spilling so it wasn't all that shocking to me. youngjae owning that BDSM club though-” 

 

jaebum let's bambam's words drown into the background noise, more focused on seeing how high the bruises from the night before trail up bambam's slim thighs. he presses his finger gently into a particularly dark one and bambam's rant is interrupted by the gasp he lets out at the feeling. 

 

“hyung, are you even listening?” he's pouty again, wide eyes looking up at jaebum and all he can do is smirk, pressing his finger down again, harder this time.  

 

bambam bites his lip and jaebum leans down to place a lingering kiss on his cheekbone, “i can see why you wear this type of underwear now,” he says instead of answering the question. 

 

bambam's scrunches his nose, pout deepening and he looks so cute that jaebum doesn't bother to resist ducking down to place a kiss on his mouth, “why are you so obsessed with my underwear, pervert?”, bambam teases once he pulls back.

 

jaebum slides down the couch, gripping bambam's thigh and pulling it fully over his lap so bambam is half sitting on him and half sitting on the couch. “you look good, baby,” he answers. 

 

bambam preens, shifting his leg so that he's fully straddling him now, “i know,” he replies, smiling prettily, “daddy,” he adds. 

 

jaebum groans, no matter how long they've been doing  _ this  _ for, hearing bambam call him  _ that  _ still manages make all of  jaebum’s insides feel like they're melting, leaving him feeling hot and breathless as he trails his palm up the back of bambam's thigh, pinching the skin where the fabric of his boxers start. 

 

bambam jolts against him, hands reaching out and resting on jaebum's shoulder and he hits him softly there, “that hurt.”  

 

jaebum rubs his thumb over the area soothingly and bambam squirms in his lap, sitting down fully and trapping jaebum's hand beneath his leg. 

 

jaebum wiggles his fingers, “i’m gonna need that,” he says, using his free hand to rut up the fabric of the shirt, hand smoothing against the newly exposed skin on the small of bambam's back. 

 

“oh really?” bambam teases, resting more heavily onto jaebum's lap to trap his hand further, “and what exactly are you going to be doing with that hand-” he pauses to lean in closer, breath tickling the side of jaebum's neck before he places a soft kiss there, jaebum already knows how he's planning on finishing that sentence but he still holds his breath in anticipation anyway.

 

“daddy?” 

 

jaebum groans deep in his throat, “fuck.” he rips his hand roughly out from where it was trapped, and moves it to grip bambam's neck, using his other hand still under bambam’s shirt to pull him closer, their chests now touching. with the hand on his neck, jaebum brings their mouths together in a desperate kiss, moaning into it as he licks his way past bambam’s lips messily, sliding his hand to the back of bambam’s neck and into the short hairs at the base of his scalp, gripping them harshly. 

 

whatever noise bambam was going to make is cut off at the action, turning it into a high whine muffled by the press of their lips together. the sound of it cuts through jaebum, making him feel hotter and more desperate than before, which he didn’t think could be possible but here we are. he tries to pull bambam impossibly closer, grabbing at the shirt already half way up bambam’s torso and exposing him further. 

 

“fuck- baby,” he gasps, parting from bambam reluctantly to one, admire how swollen his lips look after only a few moments of kissing, eyes half lidded as he looks at jaebum and two, catch his breath because a bitch needs to breathe. 

 

apparently unsatisfied with his mouth being unoccupied, bambam latches onto jaebum’s neck, presumably adding to the already ungodly amount of bruises that have already been left there- bambam’s mild oral fixation, a blessing and a curse. when bambam’s tongue finds a particularly sensitive part of his neck jaebum moans, letting his head fall back onto the couch and tugging at stands of bambam’s hair he still has clenched in his fist. 

 

bambam whines again, detaching himself from jaebum’s neck. his fingernails dig into his shoulders as he starts to rock his hips in jaebum’s lap, “daddy,  _ please _ .” 

 

_ fuck, _ if jaebum thought he was hard before his dick has probably been turned to stone now. that doesn’t sound very sexy but there are definitely a lot of sexy feelings happening within jaebum right now, particularly in his dick. which is decidedly not stone but one hundred percent hard. for bambam. who can probably feel his Not Stone Dick against his ass right now. shit. 

 

“what do you want, baby?” jaebum asks, smoothing a hand down bambam’s waist as he watches him all but ride his clothed dick, pretending like he wasn’t just imagining his dick turning to stone because he was so turned on. 

 

“i-” bambam cuts himself off with a moan, grinding his hips down hader and if that isn’t the hottest thing jaebum has ever seen, “you. i want you, daddy.” 

 

it takes all the effort within jaebum’s mortal soul and thinking of mark’s fursuit in excruciating detail for him to not come in his pants like a pre-teen. you would think that after months and months of bambam and him having sex that he would be used to the overwhelming feelings bambam instills in him- well he isn’t. so until he gets into the right headspace, jaebum’s body betrays him and rather than acting like the adult body it is, he turns into what can only be described as a trembling sad-excuse-of-a-man mess whenever bambam so much as looks at him in slightly alluring way. 

 

wincing internally at the image of mark’s monstrosity of a fursuit (jaebum has nothing against his best friend being a furry, but was  _ that much  _ hot pink fur really necessary) and coming in pants disaster averted, jaebum can finally bring himself to look at bambam again, “you look so good like that, baby.” 

 

bambam whimpers at the words, circling his hip down onto jaebum’s and moaning like he could get off on just this alone- god, jaebum actually thinks he could and just the thought of it has him gripping bambam tighter against him. bambam's lips are slick from spit, swollen from their kissing and the way he bites his lip whenever jaebum tugs at his hair. 

 

“daddydaddyda _ ddy _ ,” he chants, jaebum has barely touched him and he’s already worked himself up so much, eyes screwed shut and breath coming in fast.

 

jaebum can feel himself slipping into his own headspace now, less trembling preteen and more confident sex god. okay sex god is too strong but you get the point.  

 

he releases bambam’s hair from his grasp, who whines at the lost, and moves his hands around his neck, gripping under his chin, using his thumb to swipe against bambam’s thick bottom lip, coating his thumb with spit. 

 

“do you like that, bammie?” he asks and bambam shudders at the change of tone in his voice, nodding his head before he even knows what jaebum’s going to ask, “do you like getting yourself off in my lap while i watch?” 

 

“do you-” 

 

“not to interrupt or anything but are you busy?” a voice cuts off whatever jaebum was about to say, making it feel like there’s been a bucket of ice thrown over him, ripping jaebum from the scene so viciously that he feels mildly light headed. 

 

jaebum’s head snaps towards the door of the sitting room just in time to watch yugyeom walking through it, holding kunta in his arms and looking unbothered by the picture both him and bambam make before him. 

 

what. 

 

yugyeom continues walking up to the couch, not at all affected by what he walked into, and flops on the couch beside them. 

 

jaebum drops both his hands and lets them fall into bambam’s lap, closing his eyes in hopes that it will help quell the burning rage yugyeom has lit within him. bambam feels relaxed in his lap and seems to have no intention of moving from it anytime soon, unphased by the presence of yugyeom now suddenly in their home. 

 

“how the fuck did you get in here?” jaebum finally asks when he feels assured enough that when he opens his mouth actual words would come out and not unending screaming.

 

last time he checked the only people who had a key to his house were bambam and jinyoung, he definitely would have remembered giving yugyeom a key, so unless the kid broke in he doe-

 

“this,” yugyeom says, holding up a key and what the fuck, “anyway, what are you eating for dinner, mark’s locked himself in his apartment so he won’t buy me food and you guys were the next closest so i came here.” 

 

“how the fuck did you get that,” jaebum asks, words halfheartedly snarled- he doesn’t even have it in him to sound angry because he’s so confused. and horny. 

 

“bambam,” yugyeom makes a face at the question, like it was obvious- which… yeah, it was. jaebum doesn’t even know why he asked. 

 

“gyeommie,” bambam sighs, sounding slightly fond which is not the emotion jaebum would connect with this situation, “why are you cockblocking us? can’t you tell that we are literally seconds away from fucking?” 

 

jaebum flushes at the words. he’ll never be able to understand the youth and their shamelessness. 

“oh i can,” yugyeom says. jaebum clenches his fists against bambam’s thighs and bambam pats his hand reassuringly, “but i’m hungry and me not starving to death is more important than the weird kinky sex you were about to have.” 

 

“yugyeo-” jaebum beings to shout, unable to hold it in anymore. 

 

“honestly, big mood,” bambam nods and the response cuts off jaebum’s scream. 

 

yugyeom looks relieved. 

 

“big mo- what are you even saying?” jaebum’s anger has turned back to confusion, any arousal he has felt earlier is long gone and he just kinda wants a nap now. 

 

“ha! old man doesn’t get it,” yugyeom cackles. 

 

bambam laughs with him and jaebum doesn’t know how this whole thing has turned into him getting mocked- but story of his life, huh? 

 

“hyung doesn’t even know what a meme is, it’s tragic,” bambam sighs, he rubs jaebum’s arm like he feels sorry for them but jaebum doesn’t even understand what they’re talking about. 

 

“what are you talking about, what’s a mémé?” jaebum frowns. 

 

this sends the two of them off again, bambam laughing so much that he tips off of jaebum’s lap and into yugyeom, where they proceed to wrap their arms around each other, tears falling from their eyes as the gasp for breath. 

 

“yah! what’s so funny?” jaebum demands, feeling mildly offended. 

 

yugyeom looks at his face and promptly bursts into laughter again, “fuck, watching you suffer is so funny,” he claps his hands together, a perfect imitation of a seal. 

 

“ahh, hyung,” bambam coos, reaching up and tapping his fingers against jaebum’s chin, “don’t pout, you’re too old for it to look cute anymore.” 

 

the words cause jaebum to pout more and bambam giggles, pocking at his checks and jaebum pretends to snap at his fingers. 

 

“oh, feeling playful, kitty?” bambam raises his eyebrows, smirking and jaebum’s mouth drops open. 

 

“eww,” yugyeom gags, looking disgusted, “i’m a furry and that was even too much for me.” 

 

“shut up,” bambam hit him, detangling his body from both jaebum’s and yugyeom’s, pulling at his barely there shorts and fixing his shirt. 

 

he offers a hand to jaebum, “c’mon, let’s go make yugyeom some food so he can leave our house and we can fuck,” bambam pauses for dramatic effect, “ _ daddy _ ,” he winks. 

 

yugyeom and jaebum groan, though for different reasons. 

 

jaebum lets bambam pull him off the coach and yugyeom makes himself comfortable in the space they have left, kicking his feet up, shoes and all because he’s disgusting and has no respect for jaebum’s possessions. 

 

bambam walk ahead of jaebum towards the kitchen and jaebum doesn’t resist the urge to land a spank on his ass, causing bambam to yelp. 

 

“ay, no funny business in there, okay?” yugyeom calls out, “my innocent ears have already heard to much.” 

 

“fuck off,” jaebum says, flipping him off as he follows bambam into the kitchen.

 

and if bambam drops to his knees while they’re making ramen and they wait for the kettle to boil, well it’s yugyeom’s own fault if he hears anything because he was the one who decided to cockblock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh omg i can't believe this took me so long to finish kjgdfsl nothing really happens here i just like writing banter and member interactions rip. this chapter was really just for me tbh, and sorry for the really shitty ending this has been sitting in my draft for months and i just wanted it Over. 
> 
> for anyone who has been following this story or has made it this far thank u and i hope u liked it or at least found it somewhat entertaining. this is the end of this stupid au tho i lk kinda wanna come back to this and write something about dom!youngjae's bdsm club and orgies??? idk ot7 for Lyfe. 
> 
> anyway thanks for readinf and thank u for anyone who has commented!!! yasmin i love u!!!!! but u already know that!!!! see yall in the next one i guess 
> 
> follow me on twitter @jaebumisbald where i annoy ppl i follow by constantly replying to their tweets/sometimes fight yasmin publicly and on tumblr @jaebald where i cry about bambam and use all the reaction pics i download from twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure how often i can update but i will try my Best, i promise. 
> 
> come find me on tumblr @jaebald or on twitter @jaebumisbald


End file.
